Between Utopia and Reality
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Twilight Town had always been a myth to everyone in Never Was. However, after betraying the Organization, Axel-along with Riku, Vanitas, and Xion-find out that it is real and Never Was is not as much of a utopia as its citizens believe. AkuRoku, RepliVan, SoRiku, VenTerr, Zemyx.


Prologue: Breaking the Rules

**This is a new KH story I htought of...sorta has elements of Tron in it...but yeah...**

**Uhhh I can't quite explain things about it...but it's not quite what you think it might be about.**

**Thanks to Animesaki for helping me with the title and various other things about htis story. :3**

**I don't own KH or Tron, but I do own Luna. xD**

**Please read and review. :)**

* * *

A girl around seventeen sat on the blank white floor, legs folded underneath her with a sketchpad resting on her lap.

Carefully brushing aside a stray blonde hair back behind her ear as she sketched, the rest of the teen's hair that draped over her bare right shoulder shifted as she tilted her head slightly to look at her completed drawing.

Standing up, the blonde smoothed down her thigh-length white lace dress before walking over to a nearby table, pale blue sandals echoing against the tile floor as she held the sketchbook close to her chest.

At the table was a single chair where a girl with short black hair sat, hands folded in her lap as her faded blue eyes stared in no particular direction.

The black-haired girl was the blonde's age and wore a similar dress to hers though it was more of a dull grey.

"Here, Xion, look," the blonde said quietly as she knelt in front of the silent black-haired teen. "It's you."

The muted eyes, which had been resting on her lap, lifted up slowly to stare hollowly at the drawing of herself.

All the blonde got in response was a single blink, but no verbal praise.

"Can't you even say 'good'?" the blonde questioned, laying her sketchpad on her lap as she stared at Xion in concern. "You haven't talked at all since you came here."

"Cause she can't, Naminé," a voice explained, causing the blonde to stiffen. "She's a puppet."

Gradually, Naminé stood up and glanced behind her, blue eyes observing the tall and slender eighteen-year-old leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Axel…"

Axel smirked, pushing himself out of his leaning position before running a hand through his shoulder-length, spiky red hair with a sigh.

"And here I was thinkin' I was gonna have to introduce myself."

Naminé clutched the sketchpad closer to her chest, taking a small step back as Axel silently observed her with his emerald eyes, each one with a reverse-teardrop stained purple tattooed beneath them.

"What do you want?" Naminé gave a quick glance at Xion who was blankly staring at Axel.

She slowly stepped in front of Xion to shield her from Axel's view.

"You've never come here before."

"I want her," Axel waved a black-gloved hand at the protected Xion. "Hand her to me and you won't get hurt."

With a small gulp, Naminé peeked back at Xion rapidly before returning her gaze to Axel who was idly fiddling with one of the silver drawstrings of the long black cloak he wore as he waited for the blonde's answer.

"Why do you want her?"

"Oh, surely you know, Naminé," Axel said airily as he waved a hand around, "with you watching her and all, about her use?"

"I'm afraid I do not," Naminé stated simply as she straightened herself slightly to appear intimidating to the red-head even though he still stood a head taller than her.

Axel's green eyes narrowed.

"I can tell you're lying," he hissed softly, voice laced with venom. "But I will tell you her use again."

Naminé's heart sped up when Axel gradually began to walk toward her.

"She's a puppet; a container. Her main use is to gather hearts us members of the Organization release when we kill Heartless. And don't try to tell me that's what Kingdom Hearts does. That thing outside is just a moon; Xemnas and SaÏx have been lying to us about getting our hearts back. Their real goal is to gather enough hearts to revive their adopted son Luna, who is hidden somewhere in the lower basements of this castle, using her."

Axel pointed to the silent Xion as he stopped in front of Naminé before leaning down slightly to get eye-to-eye with the blonde.

"Now, did that jog your memory?"

Naminé stood her ground as Axel stared down at her.

Finally, Naminé slowly stepped out of Axel's way, bowing her head slightly.

The red-head smirked before gazing at Xion who stared back at him vacantly.

"So, you're XIV," he muttered as he unzipped his cloak and slipped it off, revealing a black tank top and black jeans beneath it. "The one to revive Luna. You're barely even sentient. You probably don't even know your existence will end once you're filled to the brim with hearts and connected to Luna."

Carefully, Axel draped his cloak over Xion, zipping it up slightly, before lifting up the hood and throwing it over her head.

"But I'll make sure that their plan isn't completed."

Standing up, Axel gently pulled Xion to her feet, keeping a firm, but light, hold on her wrist to guide her as he walked to the door.

"You remembered."

At the threshold, Axel paused and slowly glanced back at Naminé who stared at him almost expectantly.

"Remembered what?" he questioned.

They quietly stared at each other.

"_You can't do this! You can't erase my memories!"_

Axel blinked before using his free hand to lightly rub at his temple when he felt a small headache.

With a final glance at Naminé, Axel strode out of the room, pulling Xion along behind him.

* * *

After running through the many hallways and twists and turns that made up the castle, Axel and Xion came into a wedge-shaped room with many tables and chairs, the wall in front of them made entirely out of glass.

Outside, overlooking the Dark City in the shadowy sky was Kingdom Hearts, a heart-shaped moon surrounded by a blue, ethereal glow.

Axel snorted to himself as he walked into the quiet area, glaring hatefully at the moon.

"I can't believe I wasted my time chasing after that stupid moon when it was all a lie."

"And what do you think you're doing with number XIV, Axel?" a cool voice asked as a man two years older than the red-head stepped out form the shadows gathered near the window.

Axel instantly halted, holding out his arm in front of Xion protectively, as he glowered at the man before him.

"SaÏx…"

SaÏx's blue hair fell to his shoulder blades with two thick strands falling over his shoulders and the top of his hair being slightly wilder than the rest.

His pointed ears were pierced with silver studs and an X-shaped scar passed between his gold eyes, extending to just above his eyebrows one way and to just below his eyes the other way.

Like Axel, he wore the black cloak, a symbol of the Organization.

The two stared at each other quietly, neither making a move.

A flash of light summoned something to SaÏx's right hand and the blue-haired man gripped the smooth white handle which was decorated with a grey spike on the pommel.

While the main part of the blade was thick and pale blue with concave sides, each dip notched with three small cuts, the lower half of the blade was a ring of seven spikes with dark blue edges.

As SaÏx rushed at him, Axel rapidly thought of a plan—albeit stupid—on how to escape a nasty battle with the blue-haired man while keeping ahold of Xion.

Leaping to the side to avoid the swipe SaÏx made, Axel kept a tight grip on Xion as he ran toward the large windows, practically carrying the girl like a sack of potatoes.

SaÏx, however, was faster than Axel, running beside him before skidding to a stop several feet in front of the red-head and lashing out his claymore, intending to decapitate Axel.

Axel dropped to his knees, skidding underneath the blade which sliced off a few strands of his hair, before stumbling to his feet and continuing his dash to the window.

"All right, hang on, kid," he whispered as he pulled out a short black rod from his cloak pocket.

Using the upper half of his body to protect Xion, Axel smashed through the window and plummeted toward the Dark City below.

As they fell, Axel quickly switched Xion to his back, using one hand to keep her wrists clasped around his neck while he stretched out his other hand in front of him and pressed a button in the middle of the rod.

An outline of a vehicle formed underneath Axel before solidifying into a silver vehicle with wings.

Placing Xion's hands so they were around his waist, Axel sped off into the silent Dark City.

SaÏx glared after the retreating Axel with a soft growl, two dark blurs shooting past him.


End file.
